Duo Uchiha
by Chogyuna686
Summary: bagaimana jika sepasang kakak beradik Uchiha yang merupakan most wanted wanita bisa satu sekolah di tempat yang sama. Dia Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke kakak beradik yang terpaut usia beberapa menit membuat satu geng yang banyak di takuti sekaligus menjadi pujaan hati para siswi. (Sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

01

 _DLDR_

 _(dont like done read)_

 _Sasuhina_

 _Slight_

 _(Sakura-Itachi)_

Pemandangan pertama yang harus di lihat adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi siswi SMA Konoha. Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan jika setiap harinya mereka para siswi harus bedecak dan histeris ketika melihat sepasang kakak beradik dari klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha, yups jika pernah mendengarnya warga Jepang langsung berpikir yaitu salah satu klan dengan simbol kipas itu adalah keluarga konglomerat asal Jepang. Uchiha Madara selaku ketua klan yang kekayaannya tak terhitung itu adalah seorang ayah dari Uchiha Fugaku yang memiliki dua putra Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Keturunan garis biru, dan jangan ragukan paras aristokrat klan Uchiha membuat sepasang kakak beradik itu menjadi incaran para siswi, tepatnya semua mata bergenre wanita memandang.

Sasuke adalah adik Itachi yang terpaut usia beberapa jam, bisa dikatakan mereka anak kembar. Kakak beradik itu sedari dulu selalu menjadi terunggul sejak mereka memasuki TK. Kelebihannya utamanya -Kaya, tampan dan pintar. Mana ada wanita yang tak menjerit ketika melihatnya tepat di depan mata. Hanya saja kekurangannya selalu ada, mereka terkenal seorang playboy, hobby balapan liar dan hal-hal yang urakan lainnya.

Pagi ini saat sekolah pertama masuk setelah ujian tengah semester berlalu Itachi tak membawa mobil untuk menuju sekolahnya. Ia menumpang pada adiknya -Sasuke- untuk berangkat bersama. Itachi dan Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki mobil masing-masing hanya saja saat liburan ujian tengah semester kemarin mobil milik Itachi hancur gara-gara kecilakaan saat Itachi mengikuti balapan liar. Sabotase dari lawan tandingnya saat Itachi lengah dan mengakibatkan mobil termahal itu harus hancur akibat meledak. Itachi sempat dirawat di rumah sakit karena saat tau mobilnya tidak beres ia meloncat dari mobilnya yang tau sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Sas! Bagaimana si bangsat Hidan itu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sedang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sedang mengurusnya" Balas Sasuke yang masih fokus pada stir mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ampun sampai mau mati sekalianpun!" Ucap Itachi penuh emosi. Tangannya mengepal ingin segera meninju lawan tandingnya yang mengakibatkannya harus kehilangan mobil kesayangannya. "Aku tak sabar ingin menghajarnya" Lanjut Itachi setelahnya.

"Cih. Keparat itu tak akan bisa bersembunyi dibelahan dunia manapun!" Balas Sasuke sambil menekan pedal gas mobilnya yang membuat mobil kesayangannya itu melaju dengan cepat. Sasuke merasa tertantang keparat yang tak seberapa seperti Hidan itu tak bisa ditemukannya dalam tiga hari. Sasuke yang unggul dalam bidang melacak dan hacker itu biasanya akan mudah mencari seseorang yang bisa bersembunyi bahkan sistem yang memiliki kode _enkrispsi_ rumitpun ia bisa _menghackernya_ tanpa harus repot turun tangan ke setiap negara hanya untuk memastikan data kepindahan orang yang tengah dicarinya.

Sasuke memasukan mobilnya kedalam gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 08.00 waktu terakhir gerbang otomatis itu akan menutup sempurna. Sasuke dengan lihainya memasukan mobilnya pada gerbang yang akan menutup menyisakan celah untuk kendaraan tinggal satu centi meter itu dengan sempurna, jika Sasuke tak sesuai memposisikan mobilnya memasuki celah itu bisa saja mobilnya menabrak pagar otomatis itu, ataupun mobilnya terjepit diantara kedua sisi pagar yang akan menutup.

Itachi keluar duluan sambil menenteng tas gendongnya disalah satu pundaknya. Wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam dan tetutup perban tak membuat kharismatiknya luntur, justru membuatnya semakin mempancarkan kharismatik aura bad boy. Seperti biasa para siswi akan langsung menatapnya, apalagi kali ini pemuda tampan itu berangkat dengan pemuda tampan lainnya yang tak lain adiknya membuat kesan akur kakak adik itu semakin membuat para siswi meleleh.

Sasuke berbeda dengan Itachi. Ia tak pernah membawa tas atau hal merepotkan lainnya. Sepertinya buku pelajarannya sudah dibawa oleh Itachi. Mengingat kakaknya itu selalu membawa tas sedangkan adiknya Sasuke yang mendapatkan luka lebam di sisi bibirnya itu selalu tak pernah membawanya ditambah mereka satu kelas, kemungkinan semua buku kakaknya yang bawa.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berada dikelas tak terkejut melihat sahabat sepasang kakak adik itu datang dengan wajah bonyok. Mereka dalam satu gabungan perkumpulan yang menamainya _Black Alucard_. Sebenarnya anggota _Black Alucard_ tak hanya mereka masih banyak anggota lainnya yang terlalu banyak jika disebutkan satu persatu, beberapa anggota lainnya ada dari SMA lainnya juga. Itachi ditunjuk sebagai leader _Black Alucard_.

Suasana kelas 11-a itu tak seperti biasanya. Atmosfernya menjadi mencekam saat kakak beradik itu memasuki kelas. Hingga beberapa orang yang hanya kebetulan sekelas dengannya langsung terdiam dan pura-pura tak menyadari kedatangan ketua geng _Black Alucard_ yang penuh luka itu.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di bangku pojok belakang. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah karena semalaman ia begadang. Berurusan dengan hal yang merumitkan di laptopnya hanya untuk melacak keberadaan Hidan membuatnya sedikit lelah. Sasuke awalnya tak akan masuk sekolah tapi karena Itachi yang memaksanya harus pergi ke sekolah karena ada beberapa hal yang akan kakaknya itu selesaikan, mau tak mau ia harus menyanggupinya jika itu permintaan sang kakak, Sasuke tak banyak komentar ia sebagai adik sedikit menurut pada kakak kembarnya itu. Sebenarnya yang akan diselesaikan oleh kakaknya itu tak begitu penting baginya itu masalah pribarinya seperti -percintaan yang sedikit merepotkan.

Itachi harus di hadapkan masalah ketika ia di sebut-sebut sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan aborsi salah satu siswi SMA Konoha. Siswi yang tak mau disebutkan namanya itu dulu adalah teman kencan Itachi, siswi itu ketahuan telah melakukan aborsi ilegal oleh media. Keparatnya siswi itu mengatakan ia melakukan aborsi itu disuruh oleh kekasihnya Uchiha Itachi. Hanya saja siswi itu tak mengatakan secara publik di media ia hanya mengancam Itachi melalui pesan singkatnya. Jadi, saat Itachi menerima pesan singkat itu ia ingin segera menemui wanita jalang yang berani-raninya mengancamnya.

Saat istirahat keadaan sekolah yang terlihat normal itu tak menimbulkan kecurigaan saat di atap sekolah terjadi percekcokan yang tak berarti. Yap.. Setelah jam pelajaran kedua selesai dan bell sekolah berbunyi waktu istirahat Itachi segera menemui wanita jalang yang mengancamnya itu. Siswi itu menyeringgai setan seolah ia diatas awan karena akan menjinakan berandal Uchiha untuk tunduk diatas kakinya. Siswi yang pernah menjadi teman kencan Itachi itu adalah seorang fanatic Itachi yang tak bisa menerima dirinya telah dibuang.

"Kau tak merasa takut?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Hahah justru kau yang takut Itachi-kun, bagaimana kalau kasus ini sampai ketangan keluargamu" Ucap sisiwi itu penuh percaya diri.

"Kau membuat hari indahku terbuang" Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah jengkel, lalu ia membantingkan sebuah kertas yang jauh-jauh dibawanya dari ruangan percetakan setelah ia harus berepot ria memprintnya."Kau harus membayar mahal Itachi" Ucap Sasuke kembali sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya dan ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan perdebatan yang tak berarti itu.

Siswi itu melihat kertas yang barusan dilempar oleh Sasuke ke lantai. Itachi melihatnya hanya menyeringgai.

"Sebaiknya aku tak usah datang!" Ucap Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafas malas.

"Itachi lihat ini aku akan benar-benar menelpon salah satu reporter untuk mengungkapkan semuanya" Ucap siswi mengancam hal yang tak berarti itu kembali, dengan malas Itachi melihatnya datar sambil berkata "Kau bukan tandinganku jalang!" tuturnya.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menghancurkan harimu!" Siswi itu tak menyerah meski Itachi hanya menganggap ancamannya angin lalu.

"Naruto kau jelaskan saja. Aku perlu istirahat" Ucap Itachi sambil melirik kearah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan. Naruto langsung menyeringgai ketika ketuanya itu menyuruhnya membereskan wanita jalang di hadapannya itu.

"Arai Yuri kau tinggal di rumah milik Akami Yuko yang merupakan seorang pemilik rumah bordil. Setiap hari kau memiliki tamu undangan yang merupakan seorang bos minuman yang tergila-gila padamu. Kau ketahuan sudah dua kali melakukan aborsi secara ilegal.." Ucap Naruto berhenti sesaat menatap kertas yang barusan ia baca itu, ia melihat nyalang wanita dihadapannya "Aku malas membaca kau baca sendiri saja" Naruto melemparkan kertas itu tepat pada muka wanita itu.

"Tidak itu bohong" Ucap siswi itu menyanggah.

"Itachiii aku tidak main-main. Kembali kau sekarang" Teriak siswi itu histeris. Naruto yang belum pergi jauh ia kembali berbalik dan membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto menciumnya liar dan ganas entah apa maksud Naruto. Apa dia memendam rasa pada wanita yang dicampakan oleh ketuanya itu.

enggghh

Wanita melenguh atas ciuman Naruto. Beberapa titik sensitive nya telah digeramah olah Naruto. Wanita itu tak percaya dengan tindakan Naruto. Tiba-tiba dihatinya membelokan tujuannya. Tapi belum seberapa ia merasa di atas awan Naruto mendorongnya ke jurang.

Kerongkongan wanita itu terasa tercekat. Bagaimana tidak setelah dicium mematikan oleh Naruto ia langsung dicekik penuh tekanan "Jangan berisik jadi seorang wanita. Kau terlalu menjengkelkan lebih baik kau enyah saja didunia ini" Ucap Naruto tepat disebelah telinga wanita jalang itu.

Naruto berlalu setelah ia sebentar lagi mengurangi oksigen pada siswi itu. Ia bersiul tak berarti dan menyusul para sahabatnya yang kini sudah berada di markasnya. -gudang yang dianggap kosong tak berarti itu adalah markas megah milik Black Alucard di SMA Konoha.

Naruto membuka pintu markas itu setelah ia memasukan lock card yang bisa mengaksesnya memasuki ruangan itu. Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah berada disana. Sasuke sibuk dengan laptopnya ia masih tak menyerah dengan keberadaan Hidan.

"Karin mengirim ku pesan, katanya malam ini ada pesta di club milik Sasori" Ucap Gaara setelah ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia masih mengadakan pesta setelah kejadian yang menimpa Itachi" Lontar Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Mereka terlalu menggampangkan karena Sasuke bisa mencarinya seorang diri" lanjut Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto aku bisa sendiri" Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup laptopnya.

Itachi tak banyak berkata ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Adiknya itu selalu seperti itu bekerja sendiri padahal ini untuk kebaikannya.

"Dan sebaiknya kita harus berpesta" Lanjut Sasuke kembali sambil melihat kearah beberapa kawanannya yang mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hidan ketemu, dia bersembunyi di Yunani. Ia mengenakan identitas orang lain yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarnya yang sudah lama meninggal" Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lelahnya telah berakhir.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto penuh decak kagum mendengar kabar gembira dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin menjelaskannya" Ucap Sasuke sambil pura-pura memejamkan mata. "Itachi kau harus benar-benar membayar mahal karena aku hampir ketahuan telah membobol kode enkripsi salah satu negara" Lanjut Sasuke membuat Itachi hanya mengendus.

.

"Hinataaaa-chan" Teriak seseorang pada gadis bermanik mutiara yang kini tengah menjemur pakaian yang baru selesai dicucinya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan. Aku disini!" Sahut Hinata masih sambil menjemur pakaiannya.

"Hinata kau tau ayahku baru saja mendaftarkanmu disekolah yang sama denganku" Teriak Sakura penuh atmosfer kebahagian sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Ehhh! Kenapa? " Tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Iya.. Kau akan sekolah yang sama denganku Hinata. Ayah ingin kita pindah ke sekolah yang sama di SMA Konoha" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan maksud perkataanya.

"Apaa? SMA Konoha. Tidak..itu sekolah mahal Sakura mana sanggup aku membayarnya" Ucap Hinata dengan sedih.

"Ayahku mendaftarkan mu sebagai siswi beasiswa. Ayah tahu kau anak yang cerdas dan pemilik sekolah itu adalah kerabat ayah jadi kau langsung diterima Hinata" Ucap Sakura masih sambil memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu. Hinata yang nendengarnya ikut memeluk Sakura begitu erat. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak bak anak TK.

Sakura senang ia bisa kembali bersekolah dengan sahabat kecilnya. Ia dan Hinata akan menjadi murid baru di SMA Konoha. Sakura yang Sekolah di tempat neneknya London dan Hinata yang bersekolah di SMA biasa tanpa fasilitas membuat ayah Sakura itu memiliki ide untuk menyekolahkan Hinta dan Sakura disekolah yang sama saat ayahnya berpikir ini kesempatam merubah anaknya Sakura di London yang selalu bermasalah. Ayah Sakura tahu putrinya itu akan jinak jika ia bersama sahabatnya Hyuuga Hinata anak sahabatnya yang hidupnya sebatang kara. Sakura akan selalu menurut saat Hinata menasehatinya putrinya itu sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai saudara prempuannya.

"Aku tak sabar bisa tinggal seatap denganmu lagi" Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm..aku juga" Balas Hinata.

Malam harinya Hinata dan Sakura berkemas karena pagi harinya mereka akan segera pergi ke tempat penyewaan rumah yang berada di dekat sekolahnya. Sesekali terdengar mereka bersenandung lagu kesukaan mereka sejak dulu. Sakura kadang berjoget-joget ketika ia memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper berwarna pinknya.

"Kau sangat bahagia ya Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil duduk bersimpuh mengepak barang milik Sakura yang sangat banyak itu.

"Tentuuu. Aku selalu membayangkan kita masak bersama dan bernonton dorama sampai ketiduran. Lalu.. Seperti saat itu kau yang selalu mengomel padaku karena aku tak pernah belajar saat ujian menjelang besok" Cerita Sakura penuh gembira.

"Aku tak sabar Hinata merasaka saat seperti itu" Ucap Sakura menambahkan. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terseyum lembut.

Sakura dan Hinata rebahan di atas tikar bludru milik Sakura di kamarnya. Warna kontras pink dan indigo menghiasi karpet bludru berwarna cram itu. Mereka melihat kearah atap sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Sakura mengingat pertemuanya dengan Hinata. Ia merasa senang bisa kenal dengan sahabat sepertinya orang yang selalu mengerti dirinya saat kedua orang tua nya tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Hinata selalu ada dan menyemangatinya tanpa henti.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Hinata. Sepertinya gadis itu ketiduran karena kelelahan. Sakura disebelahnyapun- setelah mengingat pertemuanya dengan Hinata- tanpa sadar matanya tertutup dan menyusul Hinata kedalam mimpi.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Alaunan musik dari DJ di tengah malam tak membuat gaduh para penghuni club yang dimiliki keluarga Sasori salah satu anggota geng Black Alucard. Semakin malam membuat tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh minuman alkohol itu tak bisa dikendalikan, berjoget, bercumbu dan hangover dipojokan.

Semua anggota Black Alucard datang sebagai suka citanya karena setelah Sasuke mengumumkan keberadaan si keparat Hidan yang langsung dibekapnya dan menghajarnya tanpa henti. Karin satu-satunya prempuan yang menjadi anggota Balck Alucard itu sedari tadi asik bercumbu dengan dua pemuda sekaligus. Itachi dan Sasuke yang selalu dipermainkan prempuan itu tak bisa berutik jika itu Karin. Mereka sepasang kakak beradik itu tak bisa dipilih Karin keduanya adalah miliknya. Brengsek memang! Tapi baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa ia pun tak ingin mengikrarkan diri untuk dimilik siapapun. Tapi jalinan antaranya Itachi, Sasuke dan Karin biar terus saja seperti itu.

Mungkin gila. Karin mampu bermain ranjang dengan dua lelaki sekaligus. Pernah ia kelelahan membuat dua pemuda brengsek Uchiha itu kalang kabut penuh khawatir dan ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit secara berebut.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa pening dikepalanya. Dilihatnya ke sekeliling ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan seperti kamar hotel. Di samping tertidur seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Aghh kakaknya pasti mengklabuinya dan memiliki Karin seorang diri. Tapi Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya ia bosan juga bercinta dengan gaya seperti itu.

Sasuke menelpon seseorang untuk membawakannya seragam sekolahnya. Setelah panggilan terputus ia beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya bersih Sasuke keluar dan wanita yang menemaninya itu kini menatapnya erotis sambil menampilkam tubuh telanjangnya. Sasuke menyeringgai setan dan bersiap kembali menyergapnya tapi pintu hotelnya diketuk. Pasti orang suruhannya sudah membawakan baju sekolahnya. Wanita itu mendengus karena Sasuke kini mengabaikannya. "Pergilah aku sudah tidak butuh kau" Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah berpakaian seragam sekolahnya dan meminta orang suruhannya membereskan segalanya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan bersiap menuju sekolahnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa ia menyimpannya. Dan lagi ia tak membawa tas ia langsung berjalan begitu saja keluar dari mobilnya dan akan menuju kelasnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan kelasnya ia malah berhenti ketika ia melihat surai panjang berwarna indigo dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan rindu sekaligus sakit ia mengingat seseorang yang sampai kapanpun selalu dihatinya.

"Hinata kau kah itu?" Ucap batin Sasuke sambil menatap sendu punggung yang semakin jauh itu.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Gaara dan Naruto yang berada disanapun melihatnya heran. Kenapa dengan si Uchiha bungsu itu? Seolah baru saja mendapatkan berita duka.

"Sas!" Tegur Naruto yang sama sekali tak digubris pemuda itu.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

Itachi baru datang dan langsung mengeryitkan dahinya melihat adiknya yang hanya mentap kosong kearah depan.

'Dia kenapa?' Tanya Itachi menggunakan bahasa tubuh kearah Naruto. Naruto mengedikan bahunya tak tahu menahu.

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Ia terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap adiknya yang tak biasa itu. Belum beberapa menit Itachi mendudukan dirinya di kursi guru pengajar datang memasuki kelasnya bersamaan seseorang yang tak asing bagi penglihatan Itachi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang yang langsung membuatnya menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu melihat lagi kearah seseorang itu. 'Pantas saja' batin Itachi.

Hinata terkecekat ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang telah menghilang selama dua tahun di hidupnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba sesak dan dibenaknya berkelibatan bayangan menyakitkan. Layaknya roll video lawas yang diputar menampilkan kejadian demi kejadian yang mampu membuatnya merasakan sakit tak tertahan. Hinata menunduk ketika semua orang kini menatapnya termasuk seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya sekaligus dirindukannya.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Pindahan dari SMA terpadu terbuka" Ucap Ibiki selaku guru pengajar yang akan membawakan mata pelajaran kimia pagi ini. "Silahkan nona Hyuuga sapa teman-temanmu!" Ucap Ibiki memperkenankan Hinata untuk menyapa kawan barunya.

"Salam semuanya. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon kerja samanya" Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya tanda hormat.

"Silahkan nona anda bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana!" Ucap Ibiki memperkenankan murid barunya untuk duduk di kursi kosong tersebut. Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap kawan-kawannya, bukan karena malu tapi ia tengah menghindari tatapan seseorang.

"Sas apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus bahu adiknya pelan. Ia masih tak di gubris karena saat ini adiknya itu tengah terfokus pada siswi baru itu.

"Sssttt... Itachi?" bisik Shikamaru pada ketua gengnya itu. Itachi menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto serta Gaara yang berada di bangku belakang tengah menatap tanya kearahnya "Ada apa dengan si teme? Apa dia tertarik dengan gadis baru itu, melihatnya sampai sebegitunya.." Tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru dan Gaara yang seolah menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Dia mantan Sasuke... Yang selalu ada didompet Sasuke" Ucap Itachi yang membuat Naruto langsung membekap mulut tak percaya. Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya mengeryitkan dahinya dan memandang Hinata bergantian Sasuke.

Tringgg tringg

Bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid SMA Konoha berhamburan dari kelasnya untuk segera menuju kantin, perpustakaan, ruang club dan lainnya. Seperti biasa mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing jika yang belum sarapan pasti akan memilih kantin untuk tujuannya. Ada juga memilih taman untuk memakan bento bersama.

Di kelas 11-a ruangan langsung kosong ketika bell istirahat berbunyi. Menyisakan anggota Black Alucard dan si murid baru yang tidak biasa menghabiskan waktunya diluar kecuali berdiam diri di kelas sambil membaca kembali ulasan pelajaran yang tadi dicatatnya. Pantas saja ia langsung diterima sebagai siswi beasiswa di SMA Konoha itu mengingat murid teladan itu begitu giat belajar.

"Sas kau tak ingin menyapanya?" Tanya Itachi menyadarkan lamunan adiknya. Sasuke hanya diam dia benar-benar bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia merasa tak tahan dengan dirinya karena ia tak bisa melepas kontrol untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu secara erat didekapannya.

Itachi melongo ketika saudara kembarnya itu tak menjawab malah ia berdiri dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Ck. Anak itu apa susahnya menurunkan gengsi" Gerutu Itachi sambil ikut keluar di susul oleh Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ikut bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Brukk

Oh sial, sungguh sial murid itu karena ia berani menubruk Itachi. Apalagi ditambah noda saos yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya. Matilah kau!

Itachi menatap jengkel pada siswi yang kini tengah mencoba berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya. Parahnya! Siswi itu bukannya langsung takut dan meminta maaf pada Itachi gadis itu malah menghawatirkan makanannya yang tergeletak.

"Aghh siaall" Gerutu siswi itu masih mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi didepannya.

"Hey nona apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada seragam ketua kami" Ucap Gaara menyadarkan si gadis yang tampak meratapi makanannya ketimbang Itachi.

Gadis itu langsung menatap orang-orang dihadapannya ketika ia mendengar penuturan Gaara. Bukannya takut ia malah mengeryitkan dahinya kepada orang-orang dihadapannya "Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Cih kau tak lihat. Gara-gara makanan sampahmu kau mengotori bajuku" Ucap Itachi penuh penekanan. Ia tak bisa menerimanya tidak ditakuti oleh gadis yang sepertinya hanya seorang gadis polos.

"Haish. Bisakah kau tak bersikap seperti itu pada seorang perempuan" Balasnya dengan kesal. Memang siapa para lelaki itu ia tak begitu mengenalnya.

Itachi merasa tertantang dengan gadis dihadapannya itu. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menolak kharismanya. Biasanyakan mereka selalu tersipu dan malah mencicit tak jelas sambil beberapa kali minta maaf jika tak sengaja menubruk Itachi.

"Wah..wah.. Sepertinya kau murid baru disini" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekati gadis itu. Naruto akan merangkul pundak gadis itu yang langsung ditepisnya.

"Ahh. Memang benar aku murid baru.. Lalu apa masalahnya" Balas Sakura sembari menjauh dari jarak Naruto sekarang.

"Hahaha.. Kau harus mengingat ini gadis manis, kami adalah Black Alucard" Jawab Naruto menjelaskan yang membuat gadis itu mengeryitkan dahinya sebelum Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataanya " Jika ada yang berurusan dengan kami nyawa taruhannya" tutur Naruto yang malah dihadiahi tawa oleh gadis itu.

Itachi yang menyaksikan gadis dihadapannya tertawa ia malah terpesona. Tawanya terlihat indah dan tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berdesir baru pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang gadis tertawa indah sepertinya. Ia tak merasa marah ketika gadis itu menertawakan gengnya ia malah ingin terus melihat tawa gadis itu.

"Kau lucu sekali..." Ucap gadis itu sambil menahan tawanya lalu berkata kembali "Apa kau bercanda?" Tanyanya.

"Cih gadis ini" Gerutu Gaara merasa terhina dengan penuturan gadis itu. Sebentar lagi Gaara akan melangkah mendekati gadis itu ia malah dicegah oleh Itachi.

"Jika seperti itu. Kalian harus mengingatku bahwa aku adalah orang yang tak pernah takut pada kalian" Tutur gadis itu datar setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Setelah berkata seperti itu gadis itu berniat pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan yang lainnya yang tengah menahan emosi untuk tidak menghancurkan siswi itu.

"Ahhh. Ya!" gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya menghadap kembali tepat di hadapan Itachi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura" Ucapnya menatap dalam kedua mata kelam Itachi.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

 _DLDR_

 _(dont like done read)_

 _*warning_

 _Disini saya tidak menjatuhkan tokoh karakter anime Naruto, saya buat sesuai kebutuhan cerita tanpa niat merusak karakter yang sudah mempunyai citra baik._

 _Sasuhina_

 _Slight_

 _(Sakura-Itachi)_

 _Aku manusia yang paling membutuhkanmu_

 _Hatiku memalingkan pandang hanya padamu_

 _*Anji kekasih terhebat_

 _._

Melupakan itu bukan perkara mudah.

.

Orang bilang tidak segampang membalikan telapak tangan.

.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam lautan masa lalunya, sesuatu hal yang tak ingin di ingatnya kembali, mimpi buruk yang setiapnya selalu menghantuinya.

Dalam tenggelam lautan masa lalunya, pemuda itu sudah tidak sadar telah membakar beberapa batang bungkusan tembakau merek terkenal itu. Di dekat sepatunya beberapa puntung rokok berserakan dan ia belum menyadarinya bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali membakar batang rokok itu. Ia lepas kontrol dan pemuda yang baru beranjak 17 tahun itu sudah tidak asing lagi dalam mengahabiskan beberapa pak rokok dalam beberapa jam. Apa lagi seperti saat ini, dalam keadaan pikiran kalutnya.

Sasuke beberapa kali mendesah berat. Semua ini karena gadis itu -Hyuuga Hinata- seseorang yang datang dari masa lalunya, matan kekasihnya, yang Sasuke ingat dalam setiap relung hatinya bahwa ia telah menyakiti gadis itu bahkan merusak kehidupannya.

Sasuke dalam tampang _badboy_ nya dia adalah sosok yang rapuh dan terkadang suka menangis dalam setiap malamnya jika ia tengah merindukan sosoknya si gadis Hyuuga. Sebuah fakta yang hanya di ketahui oleh kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Setiap malamnya Sasuke suka memimpikannya dan itu benar-benar fatal karena Sasuke menangis dalam mimpinya.

Dan kali ini, seolah _lucid dream_ saat pagi hari ia menepukan si gadis mimpi buruknya datang dan sekelas dengannya. Hyuuga Hinata datang pada hidupnya kembali, lalu Sasuke harus apa? Saat ia merasa sudah tidak mempunyai muka untuk sekedar menyapanya di samping ia ingin egois untuk memiliki gadis itu kembali.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana perihnya menjadi gadis itu. Sebagai seorang pemuda yang sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lingkungan hitam ia pun masih mempunyai sifat seorang malaikat. Hati kecilnya tak akan bisa berbohong bahwa ia memiliki rasa cinta yang sebenarnya tulus untuk mantan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja saat itu ia terhasut tipu daya karena ia masih terlalu labil untuk memilih jalan yang banar atau salah. Namun penyesalan itu cepat datang pada dirinya karena ia percaya cintanya memang tulus meski usianya yang baru menginjak umur 15 tahun saat itu.

.

Kenangan lama itu begitu membekas di relung hatinya. Kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya dan menguburnya sedalam mungkin agar sama sekali tak pernah diingatnya disetiap harinya. Takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya bukannya membantu akan semakin lupa ia malah di pertemukan kembali setelah dua tahun lamanya tak berjumpa.

Goresan luka yang begitu dalam meski terjari pada masa cinta monyet anak remaja. Namun baginya itu berbeda karena kenangannya terlalu membekas. Dibalik cinta monyet yang harusnya hanya sekedar cinta sesaat itu dianggap tak biasa bagi Hinata. Pemuda itu sungguh memberikan cinta yang tulus bersamaan dengan cinta yang palsu. Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal yang seperti itu?. Bukannya ingin dilupakannya, kenangan itu malah kembali bermunculan dibenaknya. Ini tentang pemuda Uchiha yang masih dalam hati kecilnya itu, meski ia sering kali memunafikan dirinya bahwa ia sangat membenci pemuda itu.

Hinata masih trauma jika mengingat tentang pemuda itu, tapi tuhan malah mempertemukannya dengannya dalam jarak waktu yang singkat.

Hinata terus melamun sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey Hinata?" tegur Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata yang tengah terdiam memandang buku pelajarannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sakura-chan sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Hinata yang terlihat kaget mendapati sahabatnya sudah berada dikelasnya saja.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku" Gerutu Sakura sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan Hinata.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku sedikit memikirkan hal lain" Balas Hinata dengan nada bersalah. Ia menatap Sakura dan mencoba tersenyum dipaksakan meski dalam hatinya ia takut jika Uchiha Sasuke masuk kekelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura

"Sudahlah lupakan permasalahanmu. Lihat aku membawa makanan!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan makanan didalam plastik yang ditentengnya. "Aku tahu kau belum sarapan. Mengingat tadi pagi kita tak sempat menyiapkan bento!" Tutur Sakura sambil memberikan roti isi pada Hinata.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil mencoba memakan roti isi itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Sayang ya kita tidak sekelas!. Jadi aku sedikit kebosanan karena tak mengenal mereka" Ucap Sakura mengeluh sambil mengikuti Hinata memakan roti isi miliknya.

"Sabar Sakura-chan sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan teman yang sekelas" Ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Yah, tapi aku ingin sekelasnya dengan mu Hinata-chan" Ucap Sakura kembali dengan nada nelangsa. Ia merasa seolah dijauhkan dengan pacarnya jika menyangkut Hinata.

"Mau gimana lagi!" Jawab Hinata sambil terkekeh melihat raut muka Sakura yang ditekuk sambil memakan roti isinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kesan pertamamu saat perkenalan tadi Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu mengunyah roti isi daging dengan lahap tanpa memperhatikan mimik muka Hinata yang berubah.

"Hinata_ kenapa kau diam?" Kali ini Sakura menatap kearahnya dan mendapati Hinata yang hanya terdiam dengan mimik muka gelisah "Apa teman kelasmu tidak menerimamu dengan baik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, semuanya berjalan dengan baik? "Jawab Hinata berusaha meyakinkan "Hanya saja_" Hinata menjeda perkataanya membuat Sakura mengeryit plipisnya.

"Hanya saja?" Ulang Sakura menyadarkan Hinata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Begini.. Umh! Bagaimana!" Ucap Hinata berbelit membuat Sakura semakin keheranan dengan prilaku Hinata yang terlihat aneh kali ini.

"Kau ini kenapa Hinata? Jujur saja apa teman kelas mu memperlakukanmu tidak baik?" Tanya Sakura dengan volume sedikit dinaikan bermaksud menyindiri para murid dikelas Hinata yang berada di kelas. Karena hal itu para murid di sana menatap kearah Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu! Begini Sakura menurut ku aku tidak seharusnya bersekolah disini lebih baik aku bersekolah ditempat asalku, aku merasa ini terlalu berat!" Ucap Hinata membuat Sakura berdecak, Hinata tak pandai berbohong jelas saja Sakura bisa menebaknya bahwa penjelasan Hinata barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Hinata jujur saja! Kau tak usah berbohong padaku!" Ucap Sakura tegas membuat Hinata menatap takut pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" Aku Hinata akhirnya.

Sakura tak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Hinata barusan. Memang Hinata sudah bertemu dengan siapa di sini! Karena merasa di perhatikan oleh teman sekelas Hinata, Sakura akhirnya mengajak Hinata untuk menjelaskannya diluar.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya saat ia berada di taman sekolah yang cukup sepi. Sakura berada di sampingnya duduk disebelahnya dan ia menunggu Hinata untuk bercerita.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sakura pelan, ia tahu betul siapa Hinata. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi padanya membuat gadis itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura.. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, orang yang sudah menghancurkan ku saat itu" Jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dipipinya.

Sakura tercekat. Ia sebagai sahabat Hinata adalah orang paling tahu mengenai masa suram Hinata pada saat itu. Dan si brengsek yang ia juluki 'bangsat' itu yang sudah meghancurkan Hinata ia tahu betul seluk keberengsekannya pada Hinata saat itu, saat Hinata harus mengalami pendarahan hebat dan terancam kritis akibat ketololan si 'bangsat' .

"Aku kira dia sudah mati, ternyata ia masih mempunyai keberanian berada di Tokyo" Ucap Sakura dengan emosi. "Antar aku bertemu dengannya Hinata, aku ingin memberi petuah yang luar biasa padanya, meski aku harus mati setelah berurusan dengannya sekalipun!" Lanjut Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sakura, dia sekelas denganku" Ucap Hinata membuat Sakura terbelalak sekali lagi atas _divina commedia '-_ komedi tuhan- yang terjadi kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu rencana _kami-sama ,_ atau ini sebuah kesempatan untuk mu berbalas dendam" Balas Sakura geram.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Hinata lemah.

.

Di markas _black alucard_ terjadi keterdiaman yang tak biasanya. Itachi selaku ketua tak bersuara sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Shikamaru yang hobby tidur merasa sedikit tenang karena tidak terjadi keributan. Naruto asik dengan perempuan yang dibawanya. Entahlah mereka akan melakukan hal apa pada siswi yang sanggup di gerayangi meski hanya dianggap penghibur sekilas. Gaara asik memainkan video game yang biasa ia mainkan seperti biasanya. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak tahu keberadaanya, pemuda itu pasti perlu waktu sendiri.

Gaara merasa bosan. Tak biasanya _black alucard_ semembosankan seperti ini. Harusnya ia membolos saja dan pergi ketempat club sepupunya. Ia ingin sebotol _vodka_ untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Mengecup para wanita jalang dan menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan adegan panas bersama beberapa wanita. Itu hal yang diinginkan Gaara sekarang.

Naruto yang menghilang begitu saja sudah dipastikan ia tengah menghujam adik kelasnya yang lumayan cantik itu. Toilet pasti akan terasa panas dengan erangan-erangan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan adik kelasnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke club saja. Baru saja aku memberitahu Karin dan yang lainnya untuk segera ke club.. Disana pasti tidak semembosankan disini" Usul Gaara.

"Aku tak tertarik kau pergi saja!" Balas Itachi membuat Gaara hanya mengangguk kepala saja. Ia paham dengan mood ketuanya itu, jika merasa bosan pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Ayo Shikamaru!" Ucap Gaara sambil menarik paksa Shikamaru yang baru sadar dari mimpinya.

Itachi entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Semuanya tersa aneh dengan hatinya gara-garanya gadis itu, yang membuatnya merasa melihat keindahan wanita yang sebenarnya -terletak dari tawanya- Itachi baru menyadari itu. Biasanya ia akan menganggap wanita adalah seorang yang merepotkan seperti halnya yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya gara-gara seorang gadis ia bisa menjadi sosok yang cengeng. Baru beberapa menit berlalu dan tawa si gadis yang memperkenalkan namanya 'Haruno Sakura' itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Astaga, gadis itu membuat si pemuda yang biasanya meremehkan makhluk bernama perempuan itu tersenyum-senyum.

Ddrrtt

Ddrrtt

Ponsel milik Sasuke terus begertar. Panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat menjengkelkannya itu menyita perhatiannya dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ino Yamanaka selaku tunagannya itu menelponnya yang hanya dilihat datar oleh Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke tak bergetar kembali. Pasti gadis itu memutuskan panggilannya dan menggantinya dengan membrondong akan mengirimnya beberapa pasan atau hal merepotkan lainnya. Sasuke tak ambil pusing ia segera _menonaktifkan_ ponselnya dan kembali menyakuinya.

Beberapa puntung rokok berserakan di dekat sepatunya. Sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia hisap! Ah ia baru menyadarinya terlalu terbendung dengan masalalunya membuatnya lepas kontrol. Sasuke berniat kembali kekelasnya setelah mematikan satu batang rokok yang belum habis di hisapnya.

Suasana kelas sudah banyak orang. Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi pasti para murid sudah bersiap akan kembali pada kelasnya. Itachi dan yang lainnya belum kembali sepertinya mereka masih berada di markas atau bahkan mereka kabur untuk membolos.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan untuk melanjutkan niatannya memasuki kelasnya ketika ia menangkap rambut indigo sebahu oleh kedua _onyxnya_ tepat di depannya, sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengannya. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat dari arah belakang ia tersenyum miris, ia merasakan perasaan yang menggebu dalam hatinya namun ia bagaikan pengecut yang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaanya. Dan ia masih menjadi si pecundang yang tak bisa memulai kata maaf karena ia menyadari kesalahannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa termaafkan.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, ia memutar arah dan berniat untuk menuju markas _black alucard_.

Itachi menatap adiknya heran. Sambil menyesap rokok yang terselip dijarinya Itachi menegur adiknya agar ia menyadari keberadaannya yang sepertinya diabaikannya.

"Hoy Sas! _What the fuck is going on?_ " tanya Itachi menatap serius kearah adiknya yang -lagi mengambil sebatang rokok dan membakarnya lalu di hisapnya.

" _I'm screwed._ " Aku Sasuke dengan berat hati.

"Ouhhh..." Balas Itachi sambil terkekeh, melihat Sasuke seperti itu ia merasa sedikit terhibur . Ah Itachi ingat ini pasti karena gadis itu.

"Cih,, _Get off my back_ " Usir Sasuke saat ia merasa terganggu dengan Itachi yang sepertinya terlalu menyebalkan.

"Oh, cantikku kau mengejutkanku?" Seru Itachi begitu pintu markas itu terbuka oleh seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh dan oh! _shit._ Si _bitches_ datang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yamanaka Ino tunangan Sasuke yang sangat merepotkan itu.

" _Oh darling!_ Ada apa kau repot-repot kemari?" Tanya Itachi kembali meski pertanyaan sebelumnya di abaikan gadis itu. Dan si cantik yang memang benar-benar jalang ia kambali mengbaikan pertanyaan Itachi dan malah menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kau kemana? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ku? Bla..bla" Dan lagi -memang selalu seperti itu jika Sasuke mengabaikannya, ratusan pertanyaan akan memberondong Sasuke.

Itachi terkikik geli melihat penderitaan adiknya. Itachi sangat-sangat bersyukur waktu itu Ino tak memilih dirinya untuk jadi tunagannya bisa brabe hidupnya berurusan dengan perempuan seperti Ino. Meski tubuhnya patut di acungkan jempol untuk di ajak bergulat di ranjang ditambah paras cantiknya akan semakin betah untuk dihujam sampai pagi. Tapi.. Untuk dijadikan seseorang yang akan dijadikan pasangan hidup Itachi mikir dulu ia tak ingin memiliki istri yang hobbynya bersikap seenaknya seperti Ino.

"Sial sungguh sial" rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

.

Dikelas Hinata merasa tenang ketika ia tak menemukan Sasuke, sepertinya pemuda itu membolos, Hinata bisa memepelajari pelajaran dengan cermat. Untuk sementara beban pikiranya ia lupkan. Sampai bel sekolah itu berdering waktu jam pulang sekolah.

Sakura tersenyum begitu melihat Hinata sudah berada dipintu keluar kelasnya. Mereka akan pulang bersama dan sebelum pulang Sakura dan Hinata akan pergi ke swalayan terlebih dahulu untuk belanja keperluan rumah. Setelah belanja keperluan Sakura mengantar Hinata menemui manager cafe Hinata berniat melamar kerja.

Menager cafe langsung menerima Hinata sebagai kasir. Hinata akan bekerja part time setelah pulang sekolah sampai jam 22.00 pm seperti itu ketentuan yang diutarakan manager cafe dan Hinata dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aghhh.. Akhirnya hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu telah tiba" Ucap Sakura ketika sampai kedalam rumah sewaanya.

"Kau mau kumasakan apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah biasa.

"Aku ingin mencicipi _Saba no Misoni_ dan _Takikomi Gohan_ " Ucap Sakura penuh antusias membayangkan makanan rumahan _Saba no Misoni_ yang terbuat dari irisan _makarel, jahe, miso, sake,_ dan gula yang direbus lama dengan _soy sauce_ , Sakura berdecak membayangkan makanan yang dibuat Hinata dan menurutnya makanan terenak sama dengan masakan ibunya.

"Baiklah nona tunggu kokimu ini memasak" Ucap Hinata membuat Sakura tekekeh.

Semabari menunggu Hinata memasak Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar sebentar untuk ke mini market terdekat ia lupa membeli sesuatu saat tadi di swalayan.

Sakura pura-pura tidak melihat pada pemuda yang dijumpainya tadi pagi itu. Ia merasa tak harus menyapanya atau bertukar sapa. Kesan pertama mereka bertemu saja tak cukup baikkan. Jadi lebih baik pura-pura tak mengenalnya saja.

Sakura mengambil pembalut wanita dengan merek yang biasa ia beli. Ia masih pura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu yang kini disampingnya yang tidak di ketahui sedang mencari apa. Sakura melewat begitu saja dan segera menuju kasir untuk segera membayar apa yang tengah dibelinya. Tanpa ingin tahu soal pemuda itu Sakura segera berniat pulang tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tak lain Uchiha Itachi tengah mengikutinya.

Itachi adalah pemuda prontal. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk melakukan dramannya seperti barusan. Jelas saja ia tertarik dengan Sakura buktinya ia mau repot mengikuti Sakura dan yang lebih parah melakukan hal sebodoh seperti barusan.

"Hey nona Haruno" Teriak Itachi yang berjarak beberapa langkah dibelakang Sakura itu membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Tepat dipersimpangan jalan dibawah pohon maple berdaun lebat itu Itachi memulai aksinya mendekati Sakura.

"Nona kau ingat aku!" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Sakura terpesona melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dia begitu tampan dilihatnya.

"Dalam satu jentrikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!" Bisik Itachi begitu berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia menjentrikkan kedua jarinya.

Sakura mengerjap dan siap berbalik meninggalkan pemuda yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya itu. Belum selangkah ia akan pergi Sakura merasa pergelangannya ditahan dan dibalikan secara paksa agar berhadapan kembali dengan pemuda yang baru disadarinya sangat tampan itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Itachi orang yang paling tampan di jagad ini dan keberuntunganmu aku akan mengganggu hidupmu setelah ini" Ucap Itachi narsis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sakura mengerjap dan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ah gila...ia tengah digoda pemuda aneh itu. Sakura menginjak kaki Itachi sekeras mungkin. Membuat Itachi terasa ngilu dibagian kaki dan mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa rasa bersalah Sakura segera melanjutkan niatnya untuk segera pulang. "Huh dasar pemuda gila" Gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tidak main-main Haruno kau lihat waktunya" Teriak Itachi sambil menahan sakit di kaki kanannya.

Hinata yang tengah memasak menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka kulkas mengambil botol minuman dingin dan diminumnya dalam sekali teguk menyisakan setengah air didalam botolnya.

"Astagaa Hinata kau tau aku baru saja bertemu pemuda gila" Ucap Sakura setelahnya. Ia terlihat kecapean pasti Sakura barusan berlari.

"Duduklah. Kau harus mencicipi ini!" Ucap Hinata mengabaikan penuturan Sakura barusan dan malah menyuapinya dengan kuah makanannya. "Bagaimana enak tidak?" Tanya Hinata sambil membinarkan matanya harap-harap cemas. Sakura yang sedang mencicipinya menggoda Hinata dan ia meniru para juri yang sedang mencicipi hasil makanan para chef.

"Ah.. Aku ingin segera memakannya" seru Sakura membuat Hinata tersenyum merekah dan langsung menyiapkan segera makanannya.

Saat makan berlangsung Sakura kembali berceloteh mengenai si pemuda gila yanh ditemuinya. Hinata yang seperti biasa menjadi seorang pendengar hanya terkekeh kadang menertawai gaya Sakura bercerita. Sungguh indah persahabatan antara keduanya.

 _._

Sasuke menatap sebuah foto yang menampilkan gadis berseragam sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis canti yang memiliki gaya rambut berponi siapa lagi kalau bukan -Hyuuga Hinata- mantan kekasihnya.

Dalam kemeriahan malam dimana _disk jokey_ menggemakan ruangan dengan balutan nada yang sanggup meliuk-liukan badan untuk berjoged tak berarturan. Tak membuat Sasuke goyah untuk tak menatap foto Hinata.

Meski, sebelumnya beberapa teman Sasuke terheran-heran saat Sasuke mabuk dan berkata-kata yang mungkin selama ini dipendamnya. Bahkan pemuda itu menangis. Itachi menjadi si pelindung agar kelemahan Sasuke tidak bocor kemana-mana, disini mungkin ada beberapa musuh yang haus informasi untuk menjatuhkan _black alucard_.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan foto Hinata .

TBC

Saya tidak memaksa readers untuk menyukai cerita saya, tapi saya berharap kebijakannya jika tidak menyukainya tolong berhenti membacanya dan keluar tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Saankyuuu! love Sasuhina.


	3. Chapter 3

03

 _DLDR_

 _(dont like done read)_

 _*warning_

 _Disini saya tidak menjatuhkan tokoh karakter anime Naruto, saya buat sesuai kebutuhan cerita tanpa niat merusak karakter yang sudah mempunyai citra baik._

 _Saya tidak memaksa readers untuk menyukai cerita saya, tapi saya berharap kebijakannya jika tidak menyukainya tolong berhenti membacanya dan keluar tanpa meninggalkan jejak._

 _Sasuhina_

 _Slight_

 _(Sakura-Itachi)_

 _apakah kau mengingatku? kau merasakannya?_

 _mataku yang dulunya tersesat, hanya menatapmu_

 _(urban zakapa)_

 _._

Itachi memakai pakaian formal sore ini, _leader Black Alucard_ itu tampak merapikan diri dengan setelah jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Itachi meringgis pilu, seharusnya ia tak melupakan hari penting ini. Sangat tergesa Itachi keluar dari kondomium mewahnya, tangannya menggenggam rangkai bunga tulip putih, semuanya sudah siap dan ia segera berniat untuk menjemput adiknya -Uchiha Sasuke- yang luar biasa brengsek sama hal dengannya melupakan hari penting ini.

Itachi mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke, katanya tidak usah menjemput Sasuke sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas nya Itachi menekan pedal gas, membuat mobil mewahnya itu melaju cepat diatas aspal.

Semua ini akibat _party_ semalam, membuat Itachi maupun Sasuke keteteran karena suara tegas Fugaku selaku ayah dari kakak beradik itu menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi mendengus kasar ketika ia menemukan Sasuke yang memakai pakaian formal serba hitam sepertinya, kedua _onyx_ matanya tertutup kaca mata hitam, tengah menunggunya di halaman belakang _mansion_ Uchiha yang akan menuju _paviliun._

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan memasuki _paviliun_ megah yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari bangunan utama _mansion_ Uchiha. Itachi yang mendekap rangkaian bunga tulip putih menghiraukan tatapan Fugaku, baik Itachi dan Sasuke langsung berjalan langsung pada menghampiri foto berpigura besar yang menampilkan Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah tersenyum hangat menggunakan _kimono_ pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Sasuke dan Itachi membungkuk hormat di depan foto mendiang ibunya, terlihat Itachi menyimpan bunga tulip putih yang merupakan kesukaan ibunya itu di dekat sesajian untuk memperingati hari kematian ibunya Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke membawa kue _ohagi_ untuk di makan guna memberikan penghormatan bagi mendiang ibunya, lalu Itachi menyusul memakan kue itu.

Fugaku dan istrinya yang tak lain adalah ibu tiri, menghampiri kedua putranya itu. Fugaku seperti biasa tidak banyak bicara, hanya saja si ibu tiri -Honoka- selalu bertindak berlebihan. Itachi mendengus ketika ibu tirinya itu tersenyum hangat kearahnya dan mengusap bahunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Sudah lama ibu tidak melihatmu pulang ke rumah" Tanya nya lembut.

Kentara Sekali Itachi sangat tidak menyukai dengan yang baru saja ibu tirinya lakukan. Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Balas Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu nak Sasuke-kun" Tanya Honoka pada Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan kalimat ambigunya 'Hn'. Sasuke terlihat yang sangat membencinya bahkan ia sama sekali tak melirik kearah ibu tirinya itu.

"Seharusnya kalian tak datang terlamabat saat peringatan hari kematian ibumu!" Ucap Fugaku.

"Cih" Terdengar Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar perkataan yang baru saja meluncur dari ayahnya itu. Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ayahnya itu seolah orang yang paling peduli pada ibunya, apa pria tua itu lupa bahwa saat dulu dialah orang yang membuat ibunya menderita.

"Setelah ini kita harus membicarakan hal penting jangan pergi kemana-mana" Ucap Fugaku pada kedua anaknya yang sama sekali tak menunjukan sikap hormat padanya. Terlihat Fugaku tak ambil pusing pria tua itu langsung pergi dari sana disusul oleh istrinya.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul diruangan khusus. Dimana terdapat para orang-orang yang memakai jas duduk berjajar mengelilingi meja panjang dibawah temparan cahaya _chandalier_ kristal biru. Tentu saja disaat hari peringatan kematian Uchiha Mikoto, anak tunggal pewaris satu-satunya M'U Crop yang berkepanjangan Mikoto's Uchiha _corporations_. Semua klan Uchiha selalu berkumpul setelah selesai memberi penghormatan didepan foto Mikoto Uchiha. Hari ini adalah upacara peringatan kematian Uchiha Mikoto yang ke 10 tahun. Sebagai ketua perusahaan, Uchiha Mikoto sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Mikoto meminta pada pengacaranya untuk mengumumkan tentang pembagian harta untuk keluarganya, mengenai membeberkan wasiat, diumumkan pada saat kedua putranya beranjak umur memasuki tahap dewasa, dimana di Jepang sudah dikatakan dewasa ketika ia sudah bisa memiliki KTP. Kali ini si kembar sudah memiliki KTP dan surat wasiat itu bisa untuk segera diumumkan.

Sasuke mendengus samar ketika ia melihat kepada beberapa anggota keluarganya yang hadir. Sasuke tersenyum kecut, ia paham sekali dengan otak licik yang kini berkeliaran dibenak para saudaranya itu. Termasuk ayahnya yang terlihat tampak angkuh penuh wibawa. Sasuke sebenarnya malas harus ikut berkumpul. Nyatanya hari peringatan kematian ibunya itu hanya ajang palsu untuk segera mendengarkan surat wasiat yang sudah lama mereka tunggu kepastiannya.

Itachi tampak serius sekarang. Sebagai salah satu seorang ahli waris dari M'U Crop ia harus menyimak dengan benar apa yang diinginkan mendiang ibu tercintanya. Ia tak ingin lengah, apa yang menajadi keinginan ibunya harus ia laksanakan dan jaga. Itachi menahan Sasuke agar tetap disana, ini semua demi ibu mereka.

Tobirama Senju. Sekertaris pribadi mendiang nyonya Mikoto itu membuka suarat gulung yang berada di brankas khusus. Semuanya tampak berharap cemas dengan apa yang berada dalam isi suarat tersebut.

"Ketika mendiang nyonya Mikoto menginjak usianya yang 39 dan nyonya mengidap kanker otak stadium 4, beliau menulis surat dan meminta kepada saya untuk membacakannya ketika si kembar sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun" Ucap Tobirama sambil melihat kearah si kembar Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu Tobirama kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Dan kini kedua putra nyonya sudah berusia 18 tahun".

"Ku harap kalian bisa menerima keputusan yang telah nyonya buat" Ucap Tobirama.

"Saya akan membacakannya sekarang"

"Disini saya yang bertanda tangan Uchiha Mikoto.

Saya sebagai pewaris utama M'U Crop setelah saya mati ingin mewariskan seluruh saham dan kekayaan yang saya punya hanya untuk kedua anak saya Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, saya meminta untuk keduanya untuk langsung meneruskan perusahaan ketika ia sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun "

Beberapa anggota keluarga tampak tidak percaya dengan yang sudah Mikoto tulis, disana tidak ada tercantum nama Uchiha Fugaku selaku suaminya. Anggota keluarga yang berada di pihak Fugaku tampak tidak bisa menerima.

"Bagaimana Mikoto bisa mempercayakan perusahaan kepada anaknya, sedangkan suaminyapun masih hidup" Celutuk Shisui Uchiha yang merupakan paman Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tak ada seberapa persen pun saham yang jatuh pada suaminya! Astaga sungguh mengejutkan" Ucap yang lainnya lagi.

"Itulah keputusan keponakan kami, memang yang mutlak adalah anaknya kan" Ucap anggota keluarga yang berada dipihak Mikoto.

"Sudah itulah keputusan nyonya Mikoto meminta anaknnya untuk segera meneruskan perusahaan begitu mereka berusia 18 tahun" Relai Tobirama " Dan ada satu surat lagi yang di tunjukan untuk kedua anaknya" Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu perkumpulan antar keluarga dibubarkan, menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah membuka surat itu, terlihat Itachi bergetar ketika ia membuka surat yang berada di dalam amplop berwarna silver yang dipegangnya.

" _Nak kalian mungkin sekarang sudah berusia 18 tahun, ibu yakin kalian sangat tampan. Maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa mendampingi kalian sampai dewasa, ibu tau bahwa umur ibu tidak akan lama lagi._

 _Nak maafkan ibu yang menyusahkan mu di umur kalian saat ini, ibu hanya meminta satu permintaan saja, mohon kalian mau menuruti apa yang ibu perintahkan, hanya ini yang ibu punya untuk menebus rasa sayang ibu yang tak bisa kalian dapatkan.. Ingat nak ibu sangat-sangat menyanyangi kalian_ "

Itachi meringgis membaca surat dari mendiang ibunya itu. Itachi membayangkan bagaimana ibunya menulis surat itu sambil menahan sakit kankernya.

.

Pagi hari menjelang. Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada disekolah. Mereka merasa langkahnya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Saking asiknya bercerita dijalan sampai tidak merasa mereka sudah sampai.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Hinata berharap cemas, ia takut dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Untungnya pemuda itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya, membuat Hinata sedikit bernapas lega. Namun baru beberapa menit Hinata mendudukan bokongnya di kursi, pemuda yang merupakan mimpi buruknya itu datang bersama gerombolannya. Meski wajahnya tetap datar dan terlihat cuek ia tetap memiliki aura yang menonjol seperti biasanya. Hinata merutuki dirinya bisa-bisanya ia masih memandang pemuda itu secara sama seperti saat ia masih bersamanya waktu itu.

Hinata mencoba fokus membaca buku pelajarannya, ia akan mengabaikan eksitansi Sasuke, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikannya.

Dibalik topeng cuek Sasuke, sedari tadi ia merasa tak tenang. Ia pun sama berusahanya seperti Hinata. Ia ingin mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu, menganggapnya seolah tidak ada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Karenanya, Sasuke semakin tidak mudah untuk melupakannya, ia akan semakin cinta pada gadis yang kini tengah ditatapnya sendu.

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Ketua kelas Kabuto mengomando teman sekelasnya untuk segera beralih tempat menuju lab bahasa. Setelah memberi arahan dan mengambil buku kamus yang berada di loker kelas Kabuto menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada si anak baru. Hinata menyambut hangat percakapan Kabuto yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama menuju lab bahasa.

"Mari, silahkan duluan" Ucap Kabuto mempersilahkan Hinata jalan terlebih dahulu. Hinata tersenyum dan mulai melangkah keluar dari bangkunya. Lalu Kabuto menyusulnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku kamus yang cukup tebal, dan akan sangat berat dibawa sendirian.

"Biar ku bantu" Tawar Hinata begitu ia melihat Kabuto begitu kesusahan membawa kamusnya, Hinata membawa beberapa tumpukan kamus milik Kabuto itu dari tangannya.

"Hn terima kasih" Ucap Kabuto, dan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau betah sekolah disini?" Tanya Kabuto ketika mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku mulai terbiasa" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terbiasa apa maksudmu? Apa kau tak berniat bersekolah di sini pada mulanya?" Tanya Kabuto beruntun. Sepertinya si ketua kelas itu sangat penasaran.

"Hunm. Aku lebih betah di sekolah ku yang dulu" Jawab Hinata pelan, kakinya masih terus melangkan beriringan dengan Kabuto disampingnya.

"Apa kau terpaksa?" Tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Pada mulanya aku cukup senang, tapi setelah aku disini aku merasa tidak tenang" Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Seseorang mengganggumu?" Tebak Kabuto. Namun pertanyaan harus terabaikan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu lab, di sana ada guru yang sudah menunggu.

"Lain kali kau bisa menceritakannya" Ucap Kabuto sebelum ia melangkah masuk mendahului Hinata yang tengah mengganti sepatunya. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sasuke berada di tempat duduk paling belakang. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan sama sekali suara yang mengalun dalam bahasa inggris di _speakers_. Ia malah melamun dan memandang punggung ringkih Hinata yang terlihat sesekali menunduk. Gadis itu tengah mencatat.

"Hoy Sas, sudah ku bilangkan jangan masuk" Bisik Naruto, sambil menguap malas.

Sasuke sama sekali menghiraukan ucapan Naruto barusan, ia masih sedang fokus dalam lamunannya. Naruto yang kesal dan merasa bosan ia menepuk bahu Sasuke agar ia sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau sedang melamunkan _teme_ " Bisik Naruto setelahnya.

Sasuke tersadar, ia hanya menatap Naruto sekilas, setelah itu tanpa kata ia malah berdiri dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia langsung meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan menuju guru lab bahasa, ia ijin keluar sebentar.

"Aish apa-apaan dia" Gerutu Naruto yang merasa seperti korban. Gara-gara Sasuke yang mengajaknya seenak jidat memasuki pelajaran bahasa Ia mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Padahal Gaara, Shikamaru dan Itachi memilih untuk ke markas. "Sial" Lanjutnya mendengus.

Setelah keluar dari lab bahasa, Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga menuju belakang gedung, ia menuju markas _black alucard_. Itachi menatap penuh selidik pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Lalu ia bertanya "Dimana Naruto?"

"Aku tinggalkan di lab bahasa" Balas Sasuke cuek sambil mengambil pak rokok yang berada di atas meja berjajar dengan beberapa kaleng bir.

"Sungguh kasian si _dobe_ " Celetuk Gaara yang baru selesai bermain game. Ia memberikan pematik rokok miliknya pada Sasuke yang akan membakar ujung rokoknya yang sudah tersalip di antara kedua bibir tipisnya. Sasuke menerimanya dan segera membakar ujung rokoknya.

"Kau terlihat semakin kacau saja semenjak kedatangan dia" Ucap Gaara sambil menyambar kaleng bir lalu membukanya.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke dingin, ia sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"Ahhhhh..." Desah Gaara begitu ia meminum bir. "Sebaiknya kau sesekali menyapanya" Ucap Gaara setelahnya.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya" Balas Sasuke sambil menekan ujung rokok di asbak, ia mematikan rokoknya.

"Bahkan kau tak bisa menikmati rokokmu gara-garanya" Sindir Gaara sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke diam saja tak merespon sindirian Gaara. Iapun merasakan apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya barusan. Itachi tak ikut bergabung dengan obrolan Sasuke dan Gaara, ia memilih bungkam dan pura-pura sedang sibuk dengan video gamenya.

"Mau mu apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Gaara sambil meneguk kembali bir dalam kalengnya.

"Aku ingin ia mati saja" Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang tengah didudukinya. Gaara yang mendengarnya mengeryitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin dia mati!" Ulang Gaara agar Sasuke menjelaskan maksud perkataanya.

"Ya aku ingin dia mati, dan setelah itu aku ingin menyusulnya" Ucap Sasuke.

Gaara terkekeh, ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke "Kau sama saja akan mati jika ia pergi duluan, sebesar itukah cintamu padanya?" Lontar Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin membahasnya" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Terlepas dari obrolan tentang Sasuke. Mereka terkejut ketika Naruto datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah uring-uringan. Naruto menyambar kaleng bir milik Gaara yang masih tersisa setangahnya. Naruto menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau jahat sekali _teme_ " Buncah Naruto setelah menghabiskan bir milik Gaara.

"Setelah menyeretku pada pelajaran itu kau malah meninggalkan ku disana" Lanjutnya bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja Naruto" Tanya Itachi yang tertarik dengan cerita yang menimpa Naruto.

"Ketua kelas itu cari masalah" Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa maksudmu? Kabuto" Tebak Itachi.

"Dia sungguh minta dihajar" Gerutu Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin menceritakannya bagaimana" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau macam cewek cengeng sedang pra menstrulasi saja" Ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedari tadinya hanya diam dalam keadaan tangan kanannya yang melintang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aduh si Karin terus menganggu tidurku.. Kau angkatlah panggilannya" Ucap Shikamaru yang tampak kesal pada Itachi.

"Ada apa dia menelpon?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mungkin dia sedang merindukan burungmu" Celetuk Shikamaru asal dengan tampang datar.

Itachi menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan pergi menjauh untuk menelpon Karin.

.

Hinata sedang menunggu Sakura keluar dari kelasnya. Ia di temani oleh Kabuto ketika menunggu Sakura. Sesekali terdengar tawa Hinata ketika Kabuto melontarkan candaan yang cukup menggelitik.

"Oh itu Sakura _-chan_ " Seru Hinata begitu ia melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum cerah kearanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Baiklah Hinata aku duluan ya" Pamit Kabuto, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Hinata.

Kabuto melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ouwhhh siapa pemuda itu" Goda Sakura begitu ia berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Dia Kabuto, teman sekelasku" Balas Hinata kalem.

"Teman apa teman" Goda Sakura lagi.

"Sungguh dia hanya teman sekelas" Balas Hinata dengan menyorot serius kearah Sakura.

"Ah baiklah, aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo pulang, aku sangat lapar" Ajaknya setelah itu.

"Hum.. Ayo" Balas Hinata sambil melangkah, begitupun Sakura berjalan beriringan.

"Kau akan mulai bekerja hari ini" Tanya Sakura begitu mereka sampai di pertigaan jalan.

"Iya, aku harus berkerja mulai hari ini" Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi aku harus pulang sendiri" Rajuk Sakura manja.

"Humm. Kau akan baik-baik sajakan Sakura _-chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata, kau berkerja saja yang baik jangan cemaskan aku" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Yasudah kita berpisah disini saja" Lanjut Sakura.

"Humm.. Baiklah"

"Kau harus semangat ya!" Seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau akan mulai les privat sekarang?" Tanya Hinata sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Ahahah.. Minggu depan saja, aku malas" Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini" Gerutu Hinata sambil terkekeh.

"Yausudah sana kau jalan duluan aku akan memperhatikan dari sini" Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak kau saja yang jalan duluan" Tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata _-chan_ menurut saja padaku" Ucap Sakura penuh perintah.

"Aish, baiklah aku jalan duluan" Akhirnya selalu Hinata yang mengalah pada sahabat si pendirian tak terbantahkan itu.

"Hati-hati Hinata _-chan_ " Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang tengah melakukan sama dengannya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sakura di pertigaan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Hinata tengah berjalan sendirian menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja. Dilihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 16:00 sore. Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya, karena pergantian ship kerja akan segera dimulai.

Hinata memasuki cafe dan menuju ruangan pekerja untuk segera mengaggantu seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam cafe. Hinata tersenyum pada rekan kerja barunya yang terlihat seusia dengannya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita harus menghadap manajer" Ucap Tenten teman rekan kerja Hinata itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Katanya manajer cafe akan diganti untuk itu kita harus menyambutnya" Ucap Tenten.

"Oh baiklah" Balas Hinata.

Hinata dan Tenten berjalan menuju ruangan terbuka yang berada di atas. Disana ada manajer cafe yang sebelumnya menginterview Hinata, dan seseorang yang cukup asing. Hinata dan Tenten berpikir bersamaan pasti itu manajer baru mereka.

"Baiklah kalian semua sudah berkumpul" Ucap Manajer cafe begitu melihat Hinata dan Tenten datang.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, terkecuali pada karyawan baru. Bahwa manajer cafe akan di ganti oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping saya" Ucapnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan namamu!"

Pemuda yang terlihat seperti mahasiswa itu ber _ojigi_ sebelum memperkenalkan namanya "Aku disini akan mengganti manajer Tsu, mohon kerja samanya" Ucapnya sopan penuh kehangatan.

Pemuda yang terlihat seperti warga asing itu memiliki senyum yang begitu memikat membuat para karyawan wanita sedikit terpesona.

"Kau lupa memperkenalkan namamu manajer Kim" Ucap Tsu mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, manajer Kim seung won ini adalah keturunan Korea Selatan jadi jangan heran wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan kita" Gurau Tsu membuat beberapa karyawannya tertawa.

"Baiklah semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya" Ucap Tsu mengakhiri atas penyambutan manajer baru itu.

Setelah itu karyawan kembali mulai bekerja. Hinata yang kebagian sebagai pelayan mulai sibuk mendatangi para pelanggan mencatat beberapa pesanan. Mengingat ini sore hari cafe yang sudah menpunyai nama baik di setiap blog kuliner membuat cafe itu begitu banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang di setiap harinya.

Hinata dan Tenten memiliki citra yang baik di awal kerjanya. Mereka begitu cepat belajar bagaimana cara pelayanan terhadap pengunjunh. Manjer Kim memuji dengan keterampilan karyawannya yang begitu sesuai rencananya.

"Karena kita memiliki dua pegawai baru, dan manajer baru bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta penyambutan" Ucap salah satu karyawan laki-laki. Terlihat manajer Kim berpikir dengan usulannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita rayakan" Ucapnya akhirnya membuat beberapa karyawan nya berseru senang.

"Kita harus minum" Usul karywan lainnya.

"Tapi manajer Kim aku dan Hinata masih seorang pelajar, kami tidak bisa berkeliaran lebih dari jam 22.00 malam" Ucap Tenten menyela.

"Ahh benar juga ya" Ucap manajer Kim "Yasudah bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya saat makan siang saja di hari minggu" Ucap manajer Kim memberi usulan.

"Yausudah lebih baik begitu, ayo lebih baik kita pulang saja ke rumah"

Hinata pamit duluan pada Tenten dan karyawan lainnya, termasuk pada manajer Kim. Hinata sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dan segera pergi. Hinata tak harus menggunakan bus untuk pulang ke rumah sewaannya. Mengingat rumah sewaanya begitu dekat dengan sekolah dan tempat kerjaannya itu sangat memudahkan Hinata.

"Oy Hinata" Teriak Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket.

"Kau sedang beli apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Cemilan saja!" Balas Sakura. Hinata sengaja melewat kearah minimarket setelah tahu Sakura sedang berada disana.

"Sepertinya kau membeli soda lagi" Tutur Hinata begitu melihat botol soda berada di dalam plastik belanjaan Sakura.

"Musim panas enak meminum ini" Balas Sakura.

"Kau ingin menggali kuburanmu sendiri, pencernaan mu tidak beres kau ingat itu" Ucap Hinata mengomel.

"Astaga aku tau kok Hinata _-chan_ " Balas Sakura "Ayo kita pulang, aku tau kau sangat lelah" Bujuk Sakura agar Hinata tak terlalu mencemaskannya.

Hinata membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi sebelum tidur. Sedangkan Sakura sedang menyiapkan susu hangat untuk Hinata. Beberapa menit berlalu Hinata sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Lalu Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya membuka buku pelajaran.

"Minumlah" Ucap Sakura menyodorkan segelas susu dan kue kering.

"Hn terima kasih" Balas Hinata sambil mengambil mug susunya dan segera meminumnya.

Setelah itu Sakura segera bergelut dengan laptopnya. Ia asik menonton drama korea pavoritnya. Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya 'Dasar gadis itu tidak mencintai produk lokalnya' pikir Hinata sambil membuka buku fisika.

Satu jam setengah berlalu. Hinata sudah mulai lelah dan ia sudah merasa cukup dengan acara belajarnya. Hinata segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan ia memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara isakan Sakura. Hinata melirik kearah Sakura yang tengah menangis 'pasti gara-gara drama korea' . Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tak snaggup melihatnya di perlakukan seperti" Buncah Sakura ketika melihat Hinata mendekat kearahnya.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita tidur saja" Ucap Hinata sambil menutup laptop Sakura begitu saja.

"Ah aku pikir aku menontonnya nanti" Balas Sakura.

Kini Hinata dan Sakura tengah berbaring. Mereka mengenakan selimut sampai dagunya. Pencahayan sudah diganti dengan lampu tidur.

"Hinata _-chan"_ panggil Sakura yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

"Hnm" Sahut Hinata.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!" Balas Hinata.

"Hinata... Apakah kau menyesal pernah mencintai Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura membuat Hinata membuka matanya.

Tbc


End file.
